Be Careful What You Wish For
by Liellana
Summary: BE careful what you wish for, it might just come true... RavenxBeastboy, hints of RobxStar.  ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1-**

"May we go to the place of shopping, dear Raven? We shall go shopping!" Starfire cried.

"Not now, Star. I'm meditating," was Raven's answer.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry Raven . I did not notice that you were meditating."

'_What gave you the first hint that I wasn't meditating? The candles? The mirror? Me floating above ground?' _Raven thought.

"Don't you think we should spend more time together, as female species here. I believe we shall do the shopping, and having fun, as I have heard of," Starfire said. Raven slightly raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, Star, how about tomorrow?" Raven asked.

"Oh, yes, that is most fantastic!" Starfire crooned as she flew out of the room.

'_Finally, some peace in mind.' _Raven thought.

"**Azarath Metrion Zinthos. ****Azarath Metrion Zinthos. ****Azarath Metrion Zinthos." **Raven chanted entering her own peaceful world.

"HI RAVEN!"  
>"WHAT NOW?" Raven shouted.<p>

"I was just going to ask if you would like to play some video games. But if you don't want, I can understand. I can make some herbal tea!" Beastboy said.

"Ok, Beastboy, make me some herbal tea," Raven said.

"Sure!" Beastboy answered, as he spun around the room getting the perfect ingredients. He ran to Raven without spilling a single drop.

Raven raised a brow. "Thanks BB."

Beastboy flashed a smile. He ran to Cyborg, who was currently in the living room, playing one of his video games.

"Cy, what are you playing?"  
>"Oh, I'm playing Trial Madness."<p>

"Can I join?" a voice piped in.

"Sure Robin. Star, wanna play? It can be a four player game you know," Beastboy said.

"I would very much enjoy this game you call fun," Starfire answered.

Raven meditated until it was time for dinner. Cyborg prepared their meal. For Raven, grilled fish and herbal tea. Robin, pizza and orange juice. For Star, some hotdogs and mustard. Beastboy, tofu. And for himself, he prepared sausages, pizza, and juice.

It was a silent dinner. Everyone was concentrated on their food. Except for…

"ALRIGHT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS SILENCE!" Beastboy shouted.

"Then speak all you want, I'm ready," Raven said blankly while putting earplugs in her ears.

"Hey, guys, did you notice that we have been running out of baddies lately?" Cyborg said, his mouth stuffed with food.

"Yeah. Don't you like that? We can finally relax and have fun just like normal teens," Robin stated.

"That is great and all, but do you not think it may be a trap?" Starfire asked.

"Well, let's just enjoy the freedom while we can," Beastboy said.

Cyborg and Robin nodded. Starfire grinned.

"Well friend Raven, I believe you promised me that we shall go to the place of shopping tomorrow," Star said, unaware that Raven wasn't paying attention. Raven just sat there, eating her dinner.

"Raven?"  
>"Friend Raven?"<br>"Hey Raven? You okay?"

"Raven!" Beastboy shouted. Raven lifted her head.

"What?" Raven said blankly, removing the ear plugs from her ears.

"Friend Raven, I said that, you promised me that we shall go to the place of shopping tomorrow, right?" Starfire said, her eyes twinkling.

"Okay, Star, I'll go with you, on one condition."  
>"What is it, friend Raven?"<p>

"You will NOT and I mean absolutely NOT, fit any clothes on me," Raven said firmly.

"Okay, Raven. Robin, would you like to accompany us in our shopping trip?" Starfire asked.

Robin's mask widened. His mouth twitched and his hands formed a fist. Sweat fell down his cheeks. "Um…I have some things to do," the Boy Wonder said, completely losing his cool.

"Like?" Starfire asked.

Robin backed away. "Um… Like…Checking the…city! I have to double check the city for any crimes," Robin said, flashing a nervous smile.

"Ok then. Cyborg, will you accompany us to the place of shopping?" Starfire asked.

"Hmm…I still have to buy some ingredients. Ok, then I'll go with you. I'll bring the T-car," Cyborg answered.

"Beastboy, would you also like to come?" Starfire asked.

"I might want to, I'm going to look over a new video game, so guess I'll come," Beastboy answered as he walked towards the T-car.

"Well then, it is settled! We will go first thing tomorrow morning!" Starfire cried as she danced around in the air.

'_I hope tomorrow will never come.' _ Raven thought as she finished her food.

"Wait, Raven," Robin called.

"What?" Raven answered.

"You're in charge of the dishes tonight."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Raven said as she went to the sink.

"Cyborg, let's play Monkey Madness!" Beastboy shouted as he passed behind Raven.

"Beastboy, be careful, you might slip," Raven said. _'What?'_

"Okay, I'm done, can I go to sleep now?" Raven asked as she yawned.

"Sure, Raven. Do you want to play some video games?" Robin asked.

"No."

"Please, Raven. Just one game!" Beastboy pleaded.

"Please Raven! Don't let your ole' friends down," Cyborg said.

"Okay, but just one game," Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Alright Raven!" Beastboy hooted.

"What game shall we play?" Cyborg asked.

"How about Monster Galaxy?" Beastboy asked.

"Sure," Cyborg answered and put the disk on their game.

"Here Raven, you're player four," Beastboy said. "You have to battle-"

"Yeah, Yeah. The monsters," Raven said, cutting Beastboy's sentence.

The game lasted for a two hours. The Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg were moving and groovin' to the game, while Raven just sat there, calm, contented.

"WHOA! RAVEN, YOU BEAT OUR HIGH SCORE?" The three said in unison.

"Ok, that was one game. Bye," Raven said as she went to her room.

…

"Friend Raven, wake up! It is time for us to go to the place of shopping!" Starfire shouted.

"Uhh…ok, Starfire. Just let me finish breakfast okay," Raven answered while stretching.

"Ok, friend Raven!" Starfire said as she went out the door.

[Cliffhanger]

Hi, this is my first story in Teen Titans, so please spare me. There's not much trouble right now but there will be soon. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Cyborg, I'm hungry!" Beastboy whined.

"Alright, BB, tofu's comin'," Cyborg answered, laying a plate of tofu hamburgers for Beastboy to eat.

"Yay! Finally!" Beastboy hooted while gobbling down the tofu.

Raven sat by the couch reading a book. Starfire was with Robin, who was teaching her how to cook earth food. Cyborg, well, he was washing the T-car, until Beastboy whined for tofu. Beastboy, we already know what he's doing. Gobbling down some tofu.

Everything was peaceful in the Titans Tower. The silly alarm wasn't on, and everything was at peace. The titans were acting like normal teens, having fun and hanging out.

"Beastboy, give me back my book," Raven said.

"If you want it back, you have to come and get it!" Beastboy said, sticking out his tongue.

Raven was slowly loosing her temper. "Beastboy, give it back. You don't want me to loose my temper. Things can go bad."  
>"Never!" Beastboy protested.<p>

"Beastboy, give it, while I'm still calm."

"No."

The lights broke the moment Beastboy said the words. The hallway went dark.

"What is the matter?" Starfire asked, her hand glowing.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing at all," Raven said, walking to her room.

"Hey Raven, here's your book!" Beastboy said, tossing her the book. The book was soon engulfed in black magic.

"Thanks," Raven whispered.

"Starfire, what happened?" Robin asked.

"Well, Beastboy angered Raven, and unfortunately, Raven's powers has broken the light in the main hall," Starfire explained.

"Why in the world would you do that man?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude, I was bored and I just took her book," Beastboy said.

"You should not have angered her. You know what will happen if you have angered her," Starfire said.

"Starfire's right, Beastboy. You shoudn't have messed with her," Robin said. "You have to apologize."  
>"Me? Apologize? Dude, are you crazy? I am not going to apologize to her! She's creepy, she's weird, and she never laughs at my jokes!" Beastboy said, folding his arms above his chest.<p>

A dark figure flew behind them. Only Starfire's light illuminated the darkness.

"Who is there?" Starfire asked, her voice cracking. She silently hid behind Robin.

"It's just me," Raven said, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Oh, sorry Raven, we thought you were a ghost," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, I know," Raven said.

"Raven, did you here what I said?" Beastboy asked, his eyes showed fear.

"What part?" Raven asked plainly.

"The part when I said…" Beastboy answered, his voice drifting to silence.

"The part when you said, you weren't going to apologize, or the part when you said I was weird and dark, and etc?"  
>"Sorry about that Raven, I didn't mean to, I was just having fun," Beastboy said.<p>

"It's okay."

"I guess, without Terra around, I just can't find anyone to hang out with," Beastboy said. "She's not coming back Beastboy," Raven answered. Terra had left them a few years back, and she lost her memory completely.

"What did you just say?" Beastboy asked.

"I said, Terra will never come back," Raven repeated.

"She will come back! And when she comes back, I'm kicking YOU out of this tower, and we're going to live happily ever after!" Beastboy shouted.

"BB, calm down!" Cyborg said.

"Beastboy, Raven stop this fighting!" Starfire said, unaware of what to do.  
>"Terra will come back, and sooner or later, she'll replace you! She's fun loving, caring, and she wants to have fun, unlike you!" Beastboy said.<p>

"Beastboy, calm down. Don't blame Raven of what happened," Robin said, but BB wasn't done yet.

"I wish, you were the one who lost your memory, and Terra stayed!" Beastboy shouted once more.

Raven turned around, and headed to her room.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room," Raven said.

"Raven, I thought you would go with me to the place of shopping," Starfire said. Raven slapped her forehead.

"Right Star, sorry. I'll be with you in a moment," Raven answered.

Unknown to the Teen Titans, a dark figure was observing their every move in a bowl of cauldron.

"So, little Beastboy wants my daughter gone."  
>"Will you need my help, Lord Trigon?"<p>

"Yes, I will. Bring back Terra's memory, and my daughter will be back soon, in the side of evil."  
>"Yes, Lord Trigon."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Starfire, I told you, I am not trying on any clothes," Raven said, glaring at the redhead.

"Just these, friend Raven," Starfire said, carrying a heap of clothes.

"Okay Star, only those. I'll try them all on just to get this over with," Raven answered. Starfire grinned widely.

Beastboy was just behind the two girls, looking over at the pile of video games ad comics. He had no idea what was going on with the two girls, but, he definitely did not want to find out what they were doing.

Raven emerged from the dressing room. She was wearing a red tank top that showed off her belly button and a light brown shorts. She had purple boots, and an orange headband. Starfire squealed in delight.

Beastboy looked up from Starfire's squeal. His emerald eyes met Raven, who, apparently was blushing in embarrassment. Beastboy's jaw dropped. He never felt anything like this before. His heart was beating rapidly, and his cheeks were beet red. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Raven, you look most wonderful! Will you do me a favor and wear it until the end of our shopping journey?" Starfire said.

"No."  
>"Please?"<br>"No."

"You can wear your cloak," Starfire said once again.

"Okay. But your buying it. And after this, you can have it," Raven answered. Starfire nodded joyfully.

"It is just too bad that you are wearing your cloak. It would be much better if you did not," Starfire said, trying to persuade Raven.

"No."  
>Starfire was also wearing normal clothes. Even superheroes need to wear normal clothes <em>sometimes. <em>

"Okay, where will we go next?" Raven asked, after paying the clothes she and Starfire bought.

"I'm going to the video game section. See you girls later," Beastboy said.

"Well, Star, where do you want to go next?" Raven asked. _'I can't believe I'm on a shopping spree.' _Raven thought.

"I am not sure. May we go to someplace exciting, some place where we can do the hanging out, like Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy?" Starfire asked.

"Star, the 'hanging out' isn't that much fun for girls like you. Look at the difference, you're a girl, they are boys. They tend to 'hang out,' by playing those mindless video games," Raven answered.

"That is it! We will play the 'video games' you say!" Starfire grinned happily. Raven frowned.

'_This is going to be a loong day.' _Raven thought as Starfire dragged her to the arcades.

"How do you play this?" Starfire asked as she passed by 'The Crane.'

"You drop a quarter then, you try to get a toy there. You will control that handle and pick something that you like," Raven explained.

"Have you tried this game before?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, when I was new to Earth," Raven answered.

Starfire did as Raven told her to do. She tried it three times, and she didn't get a single toy.

"Hey Star, do you know my trick in getting toys?" Raven asked, rather irritated that her friend took so long.

"What, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, getting enthusiastic about the idea.

"Here, I'll show you," Raven said. "Which toy do you want?"  
>"I want that one, and that one, and that one, that adorable little yellow chicken, that one, and that one," Starfire said, pointing to all the toys.<p>

"Starfire, you get to only get one toy. Now which toy do you want?" Raven asked, getting irritated. Starfire gasped.

"Then how come there is so many toys inside?" She asked.

"You get to pick only one of those toys inside. Now tell me which one you want," Raven said, almost loosing her patience.

"Then, I pick that one," Starfire said, pointing at a toy that looked exactly like Silkie.

"Okay then. Now drop your quarter," Raven said.

"Okay." Starfire dropped the quarter into the coin slot. The toy she pointed was soon engulfed in black magic, and went straight to the crane. Starfire grinned.

"I did it! Raven, I did it!" Starfire squealed.

"Sure you did," Raven said as she rolled her eyes.

Starfire hugged her toy. She was grinning widely. "Raven, how did you manage to do it?"

"It's a secret," Raven said plainly. "Now can we go?"

"I still want to try the other games. Will you stay and play?" Starfire asked. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Starfire, I don't have time for childish games," Raven said.

"Please friend? Just one game!" Starfire pleaded.

"How about I just watch you play," Raven stated.

"Yes friend, that is most wonderful!"

Starfire wandered off to different games, and tried EVERY SINGLE ONE. She went to the bumpcars, and dragged Raven along with her. She drove rather fast, and Raven held on for dear life. She went to the roller coaster, and when she went down, Raven had to carry her to the bathroom.

"Starfire? Are you done now?" Raven asked. Her response were grunting noises.

"Well hurry up, we need to go back to the tower. Beastboy must be turning the mall upside down looking for us," Raven said.

"I am done now Raven," Starfire said as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Good."  
>Raven soon received a call. From Beastboy.<p>

"Where in the world are you? I've been wrecking the mall upside down looking for both of you!" Beastboy shouted.

"Told you." Raven said, looking at Starfire.

"I am sorry if you are disappointed, but Raven and I went to the wonderful world of games and prizes!" Starfire said.

"We went to the arcades. Starfire forced me to." Raven said, her voice the same as always.

"Okay, now where are you now?" Beastboy asked.  
>"You wouldn't want to know. Anyway, meet us in front of the arcades before Star wants to go back there again," Raven said.<p>

"Okay. Um…Raven…are you still mad at me for what I said earlier?" Beastboy asked.

"We'll talk about this later, now head here, now!" Raven answered.

"Okay!" Beastboy said, and closed his communicator.

'_Jeez, she doesn't have to be mean,' _Beastboy thought as he turned into a bird and flew to where Star and Raven were.

Cliffhanger

Thanks to The Cretin, who reviewed my story. Thank you for the advice, I appreciate it.. ^_^..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh, where is Beastboy?" Raven growled. Starfire was STILL begging her to come back to the arcades. Raven groaned, this was not her day.

A green bird soon flew over to the two girls. Raven heaved a sigh of relief.

"What took you so long and you left me here suffering?" Raven asked.

"Sorry, It's just a long way here," Beastboy answered.

"Okay, now that you're here, Starfire let's go, we're heading back to the tower," Raven said, dragging a pleading Starfire, who, already clung to her cloak.

"Where's Cyborg?" Beastboy asked.

"Cyborg is in the technology convention. I think he may stay there for a long while. He had said that he will take a few hours," Starfire said, when Raven pulled her off her cloak.

"Oh no. Knowing Cy, he's going to take all day there!" Beastboy whined.

"We can go get him," Raven said.

"How? Dude, it's across the street and I so do not want to go there!" Beastboy said.

"Fine. You're teleporting," Raven said as black magic engulfed Beastboy and brought him in front of the convention.

"Dude, warn me if you're ever going to do that again," Beastboy said in his communicator.

"Go get Cyborg," Raven ordered, glaring at him.

"Fine," Beastboy grunted and trudged inside.

"So, while our friend is gone, do you have anything you would like to talk about? Perhaps, about your loved ones?" Starfire asked, hoping she would get an answer.

"Okay Starfire, I love all our friends. End of Story," Raven answered.

"Oh. I and Robin have been doing the 'kissing' as in your world is said," Starfire said. Raven smirked. _'Perfect Blackmail,' _Raven thought.

"How about you? Is there no one you have in mind in spending your life with?"  
>"I told you Starfire, I cant love and be loved because I can't return the love they give me," Raven answered. "And if I ever love someone, it will be…"<p>

"Hey, I didn't get him out of there, but I stole his keys," Beastboy said, as he ran to the two. Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"So, you're driving us back home?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, Duh," Beastboy said.

"Oh."  
>Silence overcame the three titans, as if an angel has just passed them. They were staring at the ground, and Starfire, well, she was looking everywhere.<p>

"Let's go to the T-Car," Beastboy offered, letting the two girls walk first.

The walk was silent. Starfire and Raven were hovering three feet from the ground, while Beastboy walked silently in his path. Beastboy silently glanced at the two girls who were right above him. Starfire was silent, which was new to him. He glanced over to Raven, who was wearing her hood up. Her purple eyes hidden under the darkness of her hood. Her cape was floating behind her, showing off the clothes she wore. Her clothes hugged her perfect body, showing off her curves.

"Beastboy, what are you looking at?" Raven asked, looking at Beastboy.

"Huh? What?" Beastboy asked, his emerald eyes staring at her dreamily.

"Beastboy, why are you doing the 'staring' at Raven?" Starfire asked, who was quite confused of what was happening.

Beastboy snapped out of his trance. He ran his fingers through his hair, unaware of what to do. "Let's just go back to the Tower."

Raven sat in the front seat while Beastboy drove. Starfire sat in the back, inspecting everything she had bought. The ride was silent, except of Starfire's constant begging to stop, for she wanted to inspect each and every store.

Raven looked at the window at her side, watching the view from her window. Beastboy couldn't help but glance at her. Her face was calm, and she let her hood down, for she was inside a closed vehicle.

"Beastboy, I can feel your eyes on me," Raven said, not looking away from the window. Beastboy's eyes widened and he directed his attention back to the road. His driving was rather fast, and the two girls with him were holding on to their seats for dear life.

"Finally, we're home!" Beastboy shouted as he got out of the T-Car. The three entered silently, only to meet the Wonder-Boy himself.

"Robin! You are now done in doing the patrolling of the city!" Starfire mused, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

"Hey Star. How was your day?" Robin asked, taking Starfire's hand.

"It was most wonderful! We have went to the world of fun and it was most wonderful!"  
>"Yeah, wonderful for you. I had to carry you to the bathroom thrice," Raven said, rolling her eyes.<p>

"Why'd you have to carry her to the bathroom?" Beastboy asked.

"She rode the mini roller coaster, bumpcars and water rapids. Next time, you're going with her," Raven said, glaring at Robin. Robin gulped silently.

"Let us go Robin! Let us watch the soap operas that I love so much!" Starfire said, dragging Robin with her. Raven smirked.

'_Feel my pain.' _Raven said in Robin's mind, making his heart beat faster.

"So, Raven, what do you want to do?" Beastboy asked, eyeing her.

"All I want is some peace in mind and for you to leave me in my room. I want absolute and complete silence. No jokes. Got it?" Raven said, her arms crossed.

"Yes Raven," Beastboy said, his ears drooping. He watched her float away, her cape following behind her. He could not contain his blush, and his cheeks were starting to burn. He had longed to make her laugh, maybe just a smile. His chances were very little, but it was one of his goals in life. Make her laugh.

Beastboy trudged to the sofa. He grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. He was bored. There was absolutely nothing to do.

"Yo, BB!" a voice called.

"Cyborg!" Beastboy exclaimed. Sweat ran down his forehead, and his palms were sweating. _'I am so dead.'_

"Why'd you take the T-Car? I had to walk all the way here! Do you mind telling me why'd you take it?" Cyborg asked, shouting.

"I couldn't get you to leave the convention, so I swiped the keys. Sorry," Beastboy laughed nervously.

"I thought I told you NEVER TO USE THE T-CAR!"

"Sorry, dude, but Raven wanted to go home?"  
>"Couldn't she teleport back here?"<br>"I can't teleport in this distance," Raven said, floating down the staircase. She was wearing her leotard and her cape. Her hood was down, for a change.

"So you let BB drive MY car! How could you do that?" Cyborg said, looking at Raven.

"It's not your car it's our car. The only reason you're the only one who uses it because most of us can fly and Robin has a motorcycle," Raven said, countering Cyborg's complaints.

"And besides Cyborg, if there's a scratch in that thing I'll be doing all the laundry FOR A MONTH," Beastboy said.

Cyborg inspected the changeling. His eyes were sincere, and his face pleaded him for forgiveness.

"Okay then. You're off the hook this time, just be sure you'll NEVER do that ever again. Grass Stain, you're lucky you have _that _girl to always watch your back," Cyborg said, snickering.

"Keep your mouth shut Cyborg, or else I'll be forced to send you in another dimension," Raven said, glaring at the metal man. Cyborg gulped and stopped his snickering.

"If ya'll need me I'll be checking my baby," Cyborg said.

As Cyborg went out the main hall, Beastboy looked at Raven nervously. He couldn't control the emotions flowing in him.

"Thanks Raven, you saved me from certain death," Beastboy said, smiling.

"Don't mention it," Raven said, putting her hood up.

"Okay. What do you want in return?" Beastboy asked.

"Beastboy, I was serious. Don't mention it."  
>-\-\-\-\-<p>

"Is the potion ready, Luka?"  
>"It is almost ready Lord Trigon."<br>"In a short while, everything is going to change in my daughter's life. It will also be best for all her teammates."

Thanks again to "The Cretin" and Rosalind2013 for reviewing my story. Oh, and, "The Cretin," you may look at my profile. :) Also, thank you very much for the advice Rosalind2013.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"There's only one ingredient left Luka," Trigon said, his voice, echoed in the fire and darkness.

"What is it Master?"  
>"The blood of one of the strongest demons in the world. Raven's blood," Trigon answered, his four eyes showered pain.<p>

"Why would we need her blood? We can just get your blood instead," Luka said, eyeing her master.

"Raven's blood is also filled with pure white energy that cannot be found in any other demon. Her blood, is partly human itself, and her soul radiates with a being of half-demon, and half-human. You have to find a way to get her blood."  
>"As you wish, master." Luka said as she disappeared into the darkness.<p>

"Soon, my dear, you will be back to hell," Trigon said, and he let out an evil laugh.

…..

"Robin. Hurry up! They're having a marathon of Clash of the Planets!" Beastboy shouted.

"Alright Beastboy, I'm coming, calm down," Robin said, walking to his usual seat.

"Raven turn off the light!" Beastboy shouted. Raven glared at him.

"You don't need to shout, I'm right beside you," Raven said. "And I'm not turning it off. How am I supposed to read if the light isn't on?"  
>"Because, you're not supposed to read, your supposed to watch," Beastboy said, morphing into a squid and turning the light off.<p>

"Fine. But if I don't find this good, I'm going to my room," Raven said, placing her book on the table.

"Nice one Raven!"  
>The show started soon. Cyborg finished three bowls of popcorn all by himself, and Robin and Starfire weren't actually paying attention to the movie. They were looking at each other with dreamy eyes. The clashing of swords echoed throughout the whole tower, for, they had a huge screen and booming speakers.<p>

Raven leaned on the couch, silently watching the movie. Though she never actually mentioned it, she was attached to the movie they were watching right now.

Beastboy's eyes were glued to the television screen. He loved this show, and drool covered his shirt. He loved the show so much, he almost fell out of his seat when the hero was almost stabbed in the back!

It was very nice and peaceful in the Titans Tower that night. It was rare when they had movie night marathons, slept late because of teenage reasons, and without the villains that were attacking the city, the teen titans finally had a break. They deserved it, for they had been working double-time the past few days.

Beastboy woke up with weight on his shoulder. He heard people talking, and widened his eyes. It was the television. A morning talk show was showing, and he was so not in the mood for that. He looked at his left shoulder, and there lay Raven. She looked very tired, and her hood was already down.

He looked over to his fellow titans. They were all sleeping. Cyborg was hugging an empty bowl. Robin and Starfire were cuddling in each others arms, and Beastboy smirked at this.

'_How did I get up this early? I'm not a morning person! Oh, and I have to get up without waking Raven up.' _Beastboy thought as he slowly got out of the couch. He tried to stand up, but Raven slightly moaned and hugged his arm.

"Oh no." Beastboy said out loud, but not too loud. He picked Raven from the couch, carried her bridal style and walked to her room. Raven was moaning. Beastboy looked at her with longing eyes, but then, her eyes were closed. She bit her lips, which meant she was having a bad dream.

"Raven." Beastboy said, shaking the sleeping beauty. Raven responded with a moan, and her eyes shut even tighter. She clung on to Beastboy's shirt, and her fists tightened.

"Raven, wake up, Raven!"

Raven groaned. She opened her eyes ever so slightly, but she was hit by the blinding light. She covered her eyes with her hands. She opened them once more, and she saw a green figure.

"Raven, it's me, Beastboy."

Raven's eyes widened, and stared at the changeling. His eyes were sincere, and held the innocence of a little boy.

'_I never thought I'd see the day, the day I think his eyes were beautiful.' _Raven thought. She was mesmerized.

"Raven, are you okay?" Beastboy asked, his emerald pools staring at her with concern.

"Yeah. Where am I?"

"You fell asleep on the couch yesterday. So, I'm taking you to your room right now." Beastboy answered.

"Oh." Raven stared at the ground. She yelped in shock. Beastboy shouted, and he accidentally let go of her.

"Sorry Raven!"

"It's okay. I can manage from here," Raven said, putting her hood up. She couldn't bear the embarrassment she had experienced.

"Okay, it's your choice," Beastboy said, heading to the common room. Raven went straight ahead, and punched her number in. She was still blushing madly, and her emotions were going bonkers. Her room was now a complete mess.

'_I need to calm down,' _Raven thought, heading to her bed. She fixed everything in her room in the lift of a hand.

Raven slowly closed her eyes, and concentrated on finding her center. _'Azarath Metrion Zinthos.'_

For some reason, she couldn't. She didn't feel like meditating, so she silently went outside her room. Her powers were still going crazy, and as she passed the light bulbs above her, they exploded, into tiny bits.

As she walked to the common room, she saw that her companions had already awakened.  
>"Raven! It is most delightful that you have come to join as in this morning of goodness!" Starfire said, looping in the air.<p>

"I'm just going to get my herbal tea and leave," Raven said. She was trying to act irritated, but then, she was distracted. Distracted from reality.

"Raven, are you okay?" Cyborg asked, after Raven blew up the light bulb above her.

"Yeah Raven, you seem spaced out," Robin said, in a rather friendly tone. He didn't use the **'leader tone' **he usually used even when there's no trouble.

"I'm fine, my powers are just a little out of control," she answered, pouring her tea.

"Friends! I am pleased to invite you to going to the place of playing!" Starfire said, her arms swaying in happiness.

"You mean the park, Star?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow behind his mask.

"Yes Robin, I believe that is what it is called."

"Hmm... I don't know," Robin said, putting his hand on his chin.

"Come on Robin, we haven't even had a chance to go out!" Beastboy shouted at the Boy Wonder.

"Yeah, man, I haven't had a chance to beat Beastboy in racing yet!" Cyborg said.

"Hey!"

"Okay, but this is just for sometime. I guess the Teen Titans need to rest and relax _sometimes,_" Robin said, emphasizing the word 'sometimes.'

"That is most great Robin! I have found the perfect place for us to take a rest!" Starfire said. "I shall pack our food and the beverages of mustard and water!"  
>"Um…Star, how about you put in some cold sodas as well?" Cyborg said, pointing to their gigantic refrigerator.<p>

"Yes, I agree. I will pack them now!" Starfire said, running out of the room. "Oh, and, you must not forget to bring your swimming clothing!"

"So, Raven, you coming?" Beastboy asked, sitting beside the empath.

"No, I'm not. I am taking this time to meditate in peace and silence," Raven answered.

"Oh. Can't you come? It won't really be fun without you," Beastboy said.

"That's where you're wrong. You won't have fun with me."  
><em>'Are you crazy? You can't just pass this opportunity! You know you want to have fun! And besides, you get to see Beastboy half-naked.' <em>Happy shouted.

'_He doesn't even like me. Why would he consider the silent one? He even likes Terra, for she is so much more fun than me.' _Timid said.

"Fine, I'll go," Raven said, annoyed with all the emotions in her mind.

"Come on Raven you gotta- wait, what did you say?" Beastboy asked, his face turning from pleading to confused.

"I said I'll go. Now leave me alone," Raven answered, walking to her room.

"Great! Now go pack!"

'_**I can't believe he talked me into this! What have I gotten myself into now?**__' _Raven thought.

'_You know you're happy Raven. You know you can't stop me from appearing.'_

'_**I know. I just…I know he'll never feel the same.'**_

'_Raven, miracles can happen you know. Don't be like Timid here.'_

Raven sighed as she went to her room. She trudged to her bed, and felt like a heavy weight lift off her shoulders. _**'Why him?' **_she thought.

"And what the hell am I going to wear?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello. To anyone who's reading this, thank you very much for your support. I hope you support me all the way. If you have any advice to give me, don't hesitate. I accept advice, flames and reviews. Anyway, I'm adding more Robstar Hints. I need some help! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Raven sighed. She stood in front of Starfire's door, her hand ready to knock. She had no idea what brought her to agree with Beastboy.

Raven knocked three times. She stood still, and listened to the silent humming of the refrigerator. Soon, a certain redhead opened the door.

"Friend Raven, do you need my assistance?" Starfire asked, her innocent green eyes blinking.

"Yes Starfire. I really need your assistance," Raven said, staring at the floor.

"What do you need my assistance for?" Starfire asked, as she moved to the side, letting the empath inside her room. Raven slowly trudged inside.

"Do…you…have any extra swimsuit I can borrow?" Raven asked.

Starfire grinned happily. She dragged Raven to her closet, and opened it happily. She started scanning and searching for the missing swimsuit. She searched here and there, up and down.

"Here friend Raven! I am certain this will fit you," Starfire asked, holding up a black one-piece swimsuit.

Raven stared at her, then at the swimsuit in shock. Raven sighed, there was nothing to do. And besides, who said she can't take her cloak?

"Raven, you can't take your cloak."  
>"What? Beastboy, I need my cloak! Starfire gave me this swimsuit that is too open? Why won't you let me take my cloak?" Raven said, as a vase behind her.<p>

"Well Raven, reason one, it's hot outside. You can't wear a cloak. Two, why are you so shy? Star said this place is pretty much hidden, and she said we would be the only ones there. And three, it's only us! Come on Rae, you can't be shy around us. We're like family okay," Beastboy said.

Raven glared at the changeling, but there was nothing she can do. All those things were true, and she can't find a sarcastic answer. She was outnumbered, by reasons. Beastboy grinned innocently.

"Fine. Oh, and Beastboy, it's Raven," Raven trudged to her room, and packed up the things she needed. Towel, sun block, etc.

"Raven?" Raven turned at the sound of her name. "It is I, Starfire. May I come in?"

"Sure Starfire." The Tamaranian princess, opened the door silently. "What is it?"

"Raven, I have come for your assistance," Starfire started, her eyes staring at the ground beneath her.

"What do you need my assistance for?" Raven asked, closing her door.

"Well, perhaps, you can help me with my feelings for Robin," Starfire answered, as a blush crept up on her face.

"Yes, Starfire, your very absolutely, positively, definitely, crush on Robin," Raven said as she rolled her eyes.

"However did you know?" Starfire asked, her green eyes sparkling with innocence.

"Starfire, you told me you and Robin were kissing. Of course I would know something was up."

"Well, I am sure that that is not enough pr-"

"You were jealous of your sister when she came here and started prancing around Robin. You almost exploded when Robin was forced to date that Kitten. Heck, you destroyed a car! You two aren't shy to even hold hands and I'm pretty sure Robin is in denial right now. Now, is that enough proof for you?" Raven asked.

Starfire stood there, unmoving. Her eyes blinked every few seconds, but she didn't say a word. Raven knew that she was stunned, stunned at everything she had said, and right now, was trying to take all the information inside of her.

"Starfire, what kind of help do you need?" Raven asked.

"Well, friend, I was hoping to tell Robin how I felt about him. Will you help me?" Starfire asked.

"Starfire, you told me that Robin and you have been doing the 'kissing.' How the hell can you be kissing if you didn't have a relationship?" Raven asked.

"Well, I have not told Robin my feelings yet, but I am sure he is already aware of it. I have been very revealing lately," Starfire said, looking at the ground.

"Starfire, I think Robin will very much acknowledge your feelings for him. The guys not naïve you know," Raven answered.

Starfire's eyes brightened. She grinned at her, and hugged her friend with a death-crushing grip. "Oh, thank you friend Raven, I shall buy you a new cloak later!"

"Starfire, can't…breathe!" Raven uttered.

"Oh, sorry friend."

"It's okay. Starfire, did you say you were going to buy me a new cloak?" Raven asked.

"Yes, Raven, I am very certain I have spoken those words."

"Make it black, okay?"

Starfire smiled. "Okay, Raven."

Raven smiled and hugged her friend happily. Finally, no more hidden romances!

Starfire floated out of Raven's room and into hers. She continued picking the perfect bathing suit for her to wear.

Beastboy walked the corridors of the Tower. His hands hidden underneath his pockets, whistling all the way. Footsteps echoed through the hallways, and his shadow followed his every move.

"Beastboy?"

Beastboy's eyes widened and turned around to attack. His eyes held a piercing glare that could make the little kids cry.

"Calm down Beastboy, it's just me," Robin said, as he walked out of the darkness.

"Dude, you scared me!" Beastboy shouted, his hands going to his chest. "What is it?"

"Well, I need your help with something, something that may freak you out…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Robin, I can't believe this! You're FINALLY going to tell her how you feel? Damn, it took you long enough, Beastboy shouted, the whole tower practically heard it.

"Beastboy, shut your mouth! If you keep doing that, I am going to put tape on your mouth," Robin said, slapping his hand over Beastboy's mouth.

"Okay, fine, sorry Robin," Beastboy said apologetically. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I sort of need some help telling her how I feel," Robin said, his cheeks red.

"Dude? I don't know anything about romance!" Beastboy shouted.

"Hey, you do it everyday with Raven," Robin said as he crossed his arms above his chest. Beastboy glared at him silently.

"Dude, you need help or not?" Beastboy asked, as he also crossed his arms like Robin.

"I need help." Robin said as he kneeled down. "I'm begging you Beastboy. If I don't do this now, I'll regret it for the rest of my life! Please!"

Beastboy smirked. Robin, their leader, the serious one, the 'Slade obsessed one', was begging to him. It wasn't Robin's actions that amused him, it was the subject he wanted help: GIRLS.

"Fine, I'll do it. But I'm no expert, so if you don't get Starfire to answer you, don't blame me," Beastboy said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

"Okay, first, go somewhere private. I'm pretty sure if Cyborg knew about this he will keep on rubbing it in your faces until he dies. Then, you kneel down, or make some random romantic gestures, then tell her how you feel. It's freaking easy!"

"Okay, thanks Beastboy, I owe you one." Robin said as he walked out of the door.

"Dude, wait!" Beastboy shouted as he followed the Boy Wonder. The door reopened and Robin stuck his head out.

"What?"

"Three weeks of no combat practice," Beastboy smirked.

"Excuse me?" Robin asked, as an eyebrow raised behind his mask.

"You heard me. I helped you with Starfire, and if it works, you give me, Cy, and Raven, THREE weeks of no combat practice. Heck, make it a month! Deal?"

Robin sighed. "Deal."

Beastboy turned around and started walking back to his room. Three weeks of no combat practice, what an amazing deal. He knew that Starfire already loved Robin, for he overheard the two girls talking in Raven's room.

The door opened automatically, as Beastboy took a step in. His clothes were scattered all over the floor, and it was a huge mess. He really had to clean up.

He picked up a clean pair of swimming trunks and put in his bag. A Clean Towel, Sun block and more came next. Beach balls, and other toys came in last.

"Ready!" Beastboy sighed, wiping sweat off his forehead.

Beastboy quickly walked to the common room. He had to sneak some tofu into his bag. Until…

"Ow!"  
>Raven held her head in pain. Her sight was blurry, and she was being help up by something, or in this case, someone.<p>

"Raven, you okay?" Beastboy said nervously, afraid that she might send him to another dimension.

"What the hell happened?" Raven asked as she rubbed her hand over her lilac hair.

"Um…you kinda collided into me," Beastboy laughed nervously. "Sorry."  
>"It's okay." Raven looked up, for the other teen was already taller than she. She began to continue on her way.<p>

"Oh, and Beastboy," Raven said.

"Yeah?"

"I won't send you to another dimension. Don't worry."

Beastboy smiled softly. Raven always was cool no matter what the situation was. His cheeks went light pink.

"Beastboy, why are you standing in the middle of the hallway?"

Beastboy yelped in shock. He looked behind him, and a certain metallic teen behind him.  
>"Dude, you scared me! Don't do that again!" Beastboy said, putting a hand to his heart.<p>

"Okay, man, chill. I was just going to ask why you were standing in the middle of the hallway. Speaking of that, why are you standing in the middle of the hallway?" Cyborg asked.

"Cyborg, you don't have to repeat the question, I heard you. I was daydreaming. Sorry," Beastboy lied.

"About what? Or specifically, about who?" Cyborg asked, a mischievous grin playing in his lips.

"What? Dude, I son't know what you're saying," Beastboy rolled his eyes at other teen.

*Author's Note*

Sorry it's short. I'm kind of in a rush. Anyway, R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Come on BB, I know you have a crush on Rae-Rae over there," Cyborg grinned playfully.

Silence swallowed the two teens. Beastboy was in utter shock. Yes, complete shock. Mouth gaping open, eyes wider than it usually is, and sweating, Don't forget the sweating.

"What? I mean, what do you mean by that?" Beastboy asked, swallowing.

"I mean, that you have had a teensy weensy crush on Raven that others can see, except the dense girl we're talking about. Don't get me wrong, Starfire's a lot more thick than her," Cyborg explained.

"Excuse me? Dude, do you even know what you're talking about?"

"I saw your 'little' collision a while ago. You might be a good actor BB, but the Cyborg is the _man," _Cyborg said proudly.

"Okay fine, maybe I have a crush on her. It's not like it matters. It's only… um… teenage hormones!" Beastboy said, sweating.

"What the hell is this guy talking about? Blaming teenage hormones…"

"Come again?"

"None of your business."

"O..kay. Oh, right, expect three weeks of no combat training from Robin. I expect something good is going to happen." Beastboy said, trying not to give too many hints.

It was Cyborg's turn to be shocked. Shocked? Even more shocked than Beastboy? Precisely. Mouth open, sweating, eyes bulging, circuits almost exploding, and his face is red.

"I have to check my hearing, my systems, my configuration manual…" Cyborg's voice was drowned by his loud footsteps. Beastboy grinned, revealing his fang.

MEANWHILE MEANWHILE MEANWHILE

Raven was finished packing, as usual. She was a fast packer, and besides, her bag can accommodate a whole house, because of a simple spell.

As of now, Raven's whole mind and body was at peace. Yes, relaxing was Raven's specialty. Of course, she had to be completely at peace, or else, BAM! Explosion. 

A huge clap of thunder was heard. Lightning suddenly struck the Titans Tower. That could either be two things: A Storm, which is a surprisingly impossible thing to happen, considering the fact that a few minutes ago, IT WAS A SUNNY DAY.

And second, an enemy was approaching. This is a considerable thing, because the Titans Tower was the only place that was attacked.

A loud voice was soon heard. The last thing that Raven heard was Robin yelling, Starfire's shrill scream, Cyborg's loud footprints, and Beastboy's hand banging on the door.

Raven heard a loud voice in her head, a voice that rang in her ears. A new prophecy was occurring, except this time, it was a prophecy arranged from above, not below.

Something entered Raven's mind. A girl, with long brown hair, innocent green eyes, and the same height as she, met her. She had beautiful widespread wings, and above her head lay a halo.

"I am here to deliver a prophecy," the girl said, and bowed. Raven was surprised by the action.

**Author's Note**

**Short, Busy, Sorry….**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N**

**Sorry guys, I'm not continuing this story. I've lost inspiration, and maybe, just maybe, watching the whole series all over again when I have time might jog me out of this.**

**Until then, see you, and may the love of Beastboy and Raven be spread throughout the Teen Titans fandom. **


End file.
